A virtualization trend in the information technology (IT) arena is driving the development of many virtualization technologies. Network virtualization solutions can consolidate multiple physical networks into one virtual network. They can also logically segment a single physical network into multiple logical networks. Partitions can be added to rapidly scale the network for various needs. Network virtualization represents a new IT paradigm that challenges existing physical network deployment models. Network virtualization offers many benefits such as expanding the availability of single IT assets to multiple users, managing multiple IT assets as a single resource, providing dedicated virtual networks for applications, etc. Additionally, network virtualization (when properly deployed) can lead to revenue generation, expense reduction, better system performance, and increased customer satisfaction.